


Empty Space

by enbyred



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed, because it hurts me, catradora, did you notice that catra and adora both tear their beds, i need season two pls, i was gonna tag this as fluff but it's not happy, look this doesn't have a happy ending i'll be honest, this ship hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyred/pseuds/enbyred
Summary: What's the point of Catra having her own bed if sharing one is so much better?





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings, and a lot of them are related to Catradora bed sharing.

Catra had her own bed.

She’s always had her own bed in the large room of cadets. It had been the same one since she was a kid - the first top bunk on the left. It was no different from any other bed, yet she could count on her hands how many times she’d actually slept in it over the years. Why would she sleep in her own bed when she could sleep in Adora’s? It wasn’t like it mattered. Adora’s bed was better. It was nice to feel someone else so close to her. It was nice that the someone happened to be Adora. Catra didn’t need her own bed.

Curled up at the foot of Adora’s bed, she pawed at her friend’s leg, a mischievous smile on her face. Her tail swished back and forth as her claws caught on the blanket and she slowly pulled it down off of Adora.

Whining, Adora grabbed the blanket to pull it back over her, only to weakly give up the moment she felt Catra’s resistance.

“Come on,” Adora mumbled. “It’s coooold.”

Catra dragged the blanket further and shoved it under herself to keep Adora from getting it back. She laid her head on Adora’s legs and started purring innocently.

“Catraaa.” She groaned and threw her arm over her face. “It’s too early for this.”

“Too early for what?” Scooting further up the bed half on top of Adora, she kept the blanket under her. “I’m just getting comfy.”

Adora patted around for a moment to find Catra’s arm and started tugging her closer. “If I cuddle you, will you give me the blanket and let me go back to sleep?”

“Who knows?” Her actions betrayed her words, crawling over Adora and curling up against her side, nuzzling her head into the crook of her friend’s neck, and leaving the blanket unattended. Adora wrapped an arm lazily around Catra and fumbled with pulling the blanket back over the both of them. As Catra began purring softly again, settling into her friend’s embrace, she felt Adora go limp with sleep in seconds.

-

Adora still wasn’t used to sleeping in her own room, let alone having a bed to herself. Glimmer would every so often let her sleep in her room with her, and it was always nice to have another body in the room with her, close to her as she slept. There was a part of her mind that knew exactly why she felt the most comfortable, not when she was in the same room as Glimmer, but when they shared a bed. She tried not to think about it, about the empty space that should be filled by a purring lump at the end of the bed. She missed not sleeping through the night because of a rude wake-up call from a certain cat.

She missed Catra.

Her room was so big and it had so much in it. The waterfall was a nice sound for sure, but nothing could replace falling asleep to the mixture of Lonnie snoring and Kyle talking in his sleep. And Catra purring. Every so often, when she woke up suddenly, she would feel the size of her room and think that she was still in the Fright Zone with the other cadets. With all her friends. Yet this whole room was just for her. Just for She-Ra. It felt empty. There weren't enough people in it.

There weren't enough people in this small bed. It was the same size as the one she had back at the Fright Zone, and that was exactly the problem. Maybe if her bed was smaller, or maybe if the mattress felt just a little more different. Maybe if she could get more noise in the room. Maybe if she could convince Glimmer to share a room more frequently. Maybe then she would forget how much she missed Catra's presence in her bed.

Apparently, Adora's mind didn't feel like settling down and letting her sleep that night. She sat up and looked out the window toward the Whispering Woods. On the other side of those woods was the Fright Zone. The Horde. Shadow Weaver. Catra. The old life that she'd left behind. Everything she had known.

Adora eventually found some stray pillows and gathered them at the foot of her bed, laying back down to see if the feeling of something there would help her sleep at all.

-

A promotion to force captain from Hordak himself was more than anything Catra had ever dreamed of getting. Finally, she was getting the recognition she deserved, and it was because she was finally no longer in Adora’s shadow. Who needed Adora? Clearly, things went better for Catra when the beloved blonde wasn’t around.

The good things happening with Adora’s betrayal just kept coming. She became force captain and was getting real assignments. She didn’t have to deal with Lonnie and Kyle anymore. She could sleep in her own room in the peace and quiet. Her new bed was bigger than a stupid cadet bunk bed, and this one wasn’t torn and damaged like her old one. No stupid drawing of herself and Adora next to the bed. Adora’s bed. Where Adora had slept. No, this was her very own bed, where she could stretch out and take all the blankets because they were all hers. Never again would she find blonde hairs in her bed, because this wasn’t Adora’s, it was totally and completely Catra’s.

So why was she finding herself curled up in the corner? Her back was pressed up against the wall, just to have some contact with something. She knew she could sprawl out, revel in her new bed. Sure, it was quiet, and that was great, but something felt different when a bed was just handed to her and she wasn't invading anyone's space. Maybe she should drop by Scorpia's room just to have the feeling of being in someone else's - nope, no, she was not doing that, she was absolutely not encouraging Scorpia into believing that they were 'super pals.' She was just so touchy and too enthusiastic about their relationship. The only person Catra wanted to be so physically close to had run off and decided to be a princess. Probably sharing her new bed with her new friend Sparkle. The one who didn't know her as well as Catra did.

She didn't want to admit to herself how badly she wanted Adora to still be there with her, to have never left the Horde. Even with the promotion, the acquisition of a new room, recognition from Hordak. It was everything she had ever wanted. Minus her best friend at her side. And the empty space around her only reminded her of the fact that she was never going to truly get everything she wanted.

Catra had her own bed. She'd always had her own bed, but what was the point of using it? There wasn't a point when Adora was around. But now she was gone. And Catra was back in her own bed.

 


End file.
